This invention relates to the field of tools used for special purposes and in this case to remove shock absorbers from automobiles or other vehicles so they can be replaced.
One of the main problems in removing old shock absorbers which are to be replaced with new ones is that they are difficult to get at with conventional tools. Also, after having been on the vehicle a lengthy period of time, the retaining nut tends to become set or seized on the bolt which holds the shock absorber in place. Therefore, besides being difficult to get at, a substantial amount of force is required both to hold the retaining nut against rotation and to then rotate or unscrew the threaded rod or bolt which holds the shock absorber.
Other prior art tools used for specialty purposes in different applications, that is other than to remove shock absorbers, include the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,559 discloses what is called an inside-outside spud wrench for use particularly in putting together and taking apart inlet connections on urinals and commodes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,796 discloses a tappet wrench for adjusting tappets of an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,489 discloses a tool for adjusting valve clearance for an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,940 discloses a combination tool for adjusting the clearance of a rocker arm on an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,258 discloses another combination wrench, this one for the special purpose of taking apart spark plugs. One of the main problems with tools known to the prior art of the type disclosed in the foregoing patent is that both hands of the mechanic or other workman are needed to operate the tool, one hand holding a lever having a socket or other type of wrench fitting at its end to hold that one from rotating while the mechanic's other hand grasps the handle or lever portion of a wrench seated on a second nut or bolt head or other portion of something that is to be rotated relative to the other part. In the case of removing shock absorbers from an automobile or other vehicle, there is insufficient room for a mechanic to get both of this hands into the close spaced available for work adjacent to the shock absorber installed on the vehicle. Therefore, such prior art tools are not feasible for use in this particular application relating to removal of shock absorbers from motor vehicles. The present invention overcomes such problem by providing an abutment flange extending outwardly from the exterior wall of an elongated tubular member or barrel of the tool which engages and abuts against a portion of the A-frame thereby preventing further rotation of the retaining nut held in the socket portion of the elongated tubular member. In this manner the retaining nut of the shock absorber assembly can be held without the mechanic having to hold any portion of the tool which holds the retaining nut with his hand. Since the elongated tubular member has a hollow bore extending down through its center of a substantial diameter, a second tool portion can be inserted down through the central bore, such tool having a socket head at its free end to engage the corresponding head portion of the threaded bolt which holds the shock absorber in place. Such second tool can be readily rotated by the mechanic using only one hand to unscrew the threaded bolt from the retaining nut.